


[卡带]于舌尖融化

by cohttt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohttt/pseuds/cohttt
Summary: 麦茶炮
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[卡带]于舌尖融化

cp=卡带

已经过了中午，阳光不再射进房间。即便如此屋内温度仍是让人无法静心。  
选择在谁的家里都无所谓，两人都是独居。窗户被开启了不大不小的缝隙，为了让屋内燥热的空气与外界交换。从那里传出的喘息声被屋外蝉鸣抹去，成为了那方天地独有的事物。  
被褥被随意铺在不算大的房间里。带土因为炎热四肢无力地仰面躺在被子上，等待着另一方的行动。  
“……真的不开空调吗？”  
“嗯……没关系……”  
少年的声音已经不如平时那般高亢，像是在用仅剩的理性做出回应。都到这个地步也不愿意花钱，卡卡西苦笑了一下，俯身将嘴唇落在带土的唇上，给了他一个绵长的吻。带土由着他的舌尖而微微张口，不断吞咽着；眼睛半闭，不知焦点落在何处。卡卡西跪在带土的身旁，用手褪去了白色衬衫，将其卷好放在一边。解放了双手后，他便用一只捧着带土的脸。他能清楚地听到对方的喉咙深处时不时发出的满足的哼鸣。另一只手放到了对方的腰处，接着伸进布料里面抚摸着少年特有的柔软的皮肤。  
带土突然举起手搂住了卡卡西的后颈，但并没带着多少力气，仅仅搭在那里。他手臂上的肉也和腹部一般柔软，有着过高的温度。  
“好热……松开啦。”  
“不要，卡卡西你身上好凉快，”  
“这样我会很不好动。”  
“想想办法啦……你不是精英吗？”  
近乎于撒娇的甜腻声音让卡卡西几乎想直接开始。但他明白前戏对于他们这个年纪还是必要的步骤，否则带土一定会在之后拿拳头不停捶他。  
“哼……那我做什么都不要抱怨哦？”  
“嗯。”  
看着带土眼神迷离的样子，结合毫无反抗地接受他的话语，卡卡西认定对方的理性已经涣散。手臂还是固执地搭在他的脖子上，很沉。不过既然已经得到同意，那这些不适也不值一提。他早已将润滑油放在了触手可及的地方。将瓶盖打开，他倒了一些在手指上，接着用另一只手将带土的裤子褪到大腿根部。  
“准备进去了哦，深呼吸。”  
手指顶端放到小洞的入口，向里伸进，触及了那柔软的部分。在润滑剂的作用下一切动作都极为顺畅。  
显然带土的一口气还没吸完，卡卡西便用嘴堵住了他即将喊出口的吃痛的声音。  
“呜！”  
等到一根手指全部没入后，他才抬起头，看着带土用嘴大口呼吸的模样。搭着的手臂只剩一只，另一只挡着眼睛。  
“唔、好凉……”  
“正好，带土不是觉得热吗？”  
卡卡西终于直起上身，他坐在带土身边，正在扩张的手指缓慢地抽动着。他拉开带土挡着脸的手臂。  
“让我看看你。”  
果然，手臂下掩藏的双眼已经泛红。如果不是熟知对方的爱哭鬼性格，大概会认为他讨厌被这么做。  
“又在哭了呢。”  
“我才没、”后面的字眼被喘息声替代。“唔、啊……”  
“好，好。那我继续咯。”  
话音刚落，卡卡西便果断地伸进了第二根手指。带土双腿缩了一下，绷紧了身体，搂着卡卡西脖子的手臂也多了几分力气。  
“唔……！慢点慢点、讨厌啦！笨蛋！笨蛋卡卡西……”他用拳头敲起了卡卡西的肩膀，只是用力的时机乱七八糟，打在身上并不疼。  
“对不起啦。”  
带土的身体传来的温度让卡卡西也不禁觉得热了起来。“带土，把手放下去吧。我身上已经不凉了吧？”  
卡卡西用手将带土穿着的t裇推到胸口处。露出的皮肤与触摸时所感受的一样光滑而有弹性。“伸手，”带土顺从地微抬双手，卡卡西便扯着一角把t裇从带土身上脱了下来。他把皱成一团的t裇抖开，放到被褥旁边。  
等到两根手指也感受不到明显的收缩时，他将手指退了出来。“嗯，”带土在退出的瞬间不安分地动了一下，那被卡卡西捕捉下来。  
“怎么了，不希望这样吗？”  
“才不是。”他的脸变得更红。  
“那是这样比较好？”  
带土睁大了眼睛，憋了几秒，说不出任何话，于是干脆撅着嘴。他看着卡卡西在手指上继续加了些润滑油。等透明液体落在手指上时，像是为了让每根手指均匀地覆上一层，卡卡西缓慢地活动着几根手指。  
“呜、快一点嘛……”  
带土伸手牵了牵卡卡西另一只手的手指。眉毛因为焦急微微皱起。  
卡卡西愣了一下，不知该对眼前这个头脑空空却无师自通了诱惑技巧的家伙说些什么。  
“……准备好，我要直接进三根手指了。”  
他把手指对准后一并送了进去，除了一开始感受到的收缩，手指很快便没至根部。到了这个地步带土会适应得很快，他脸上已经没有了忍耐的神情，只有因为舒服而露出的笑容。每到这个时刻卡卡西都想直接压住他然后插入，毕竟他忍得太久了，加上对方那副享受的表情，让他各方面都情绪高涨。  
他俯身用嘴唇抿住带土胸前的凸起，接着轻轻舔舐。  
“咿！啊……那里不行……”  
然而没有任何外力前来阻止。于是他干脆吸了起来。扩张用的手指加大了活动幅度，在带土体内随意点触着，当带土发出一声高音调的呻吟时，卡卡西笑了笑。他把手抽出来，把带土的双腿张开放到身体两侧，然后解开裤子，戴好套后，将等待已久的下体对准那柔软的口送了进去。带土抬起了手搂着卡卡西的背部，伴着屋内过高的温度，两人的身体交合在一起。连接处传来的水声与渗出汗液的肉体相互接触的声音混在一起，让人无法分辨。他们一起喘息着，未变声的少年音高昂时带着这个年纪的甜美。  
卡卡西准确地冲击着带土的敏感点。在先前的几次他早已摸索清楚，即使是在这几乎摧毁人的理性的高温中他也能够完美做到这点。带土没有继续思考，他的腰随着卡卡西的动作时不时地运动几下，大部分时间被快感所占据得只能小声呻吟，以及一个一个音节地叫着对方的名字。卡卡西感受到了带土体内的收缩与放松，那些触感也一并化为快感传进他的身体。他也在轻唤着对方的名字，但是对方却像是听不到他的声音。  
并非回应呼唤，而是自发地向话语所指之人索求。  
这一点也很喜欢。卡卡西吻了吻带土的额头，嘴唇有汗液微咸的味道。带土完全闭上了眼睛，胸膛对卡卡西敞开。他们的胸口随时能够贴在一起。卡卡西笑了一下，带土听到了他的笑声微微睁眼，搂住卡卡西背部的两只手从他耳后滑下来，停在他的脸颊上。他的手捧住卡卡西的脸轻轻下拉，让他的头垂下。在他们鼻尖碰在一起的时候，隔着缕缕发丝，他看到带土露出一个微笑，接着吻了他。这次是带土的舌尖占据了主动权，只是动作有些笨拙。他们开始忘情地吻着对方，卡卡西加大了腰运动的幅度，在吻的间隙的呼吸时，他知道带土将要到达高潮。  
“想出来就出来吧，之后我会处理。”  
卡卡西在带土耳边轻声安抚着。  
“唔、嗯……”带土已经开始剧烈的吸气。他的胸部随着呼吸节奏上下起伏，腰也更加配合卡卡西的动作，让每一次冲击变得更为剧烈而深入。“卡……卡西、快、再快一点……”  
“嗯……”回应着对方的要求，卡卡西加快了速度。在学校里体育全能的他在之前的经验里也摸索出了最好的用力方法。他借着惯性，让主动的行为变得更加流畅，以达成不间断的刺激。  
带土的手从手掌变成了半握的拳头，手指紧紧地攥在一起。他的腿向里并去，接着环住了卡卡西的腰。伴随着这些动作，卡卡西感受到更加强烈的收缩。被这样刺激之后大概会变得更兴奋，虽然自己无法明确的感知，接受着自己的带土应该会非常明白这点。  
黑发的少年已经到达了临界点。他的眼角流出的眼泪混着从额头流下的汗水一起滑过泛红的脸颊。在到达顶点的那刻他发不出声音，只是咬着嘴唇，用力将怀里的人搂紧。那样会更热，只是他的头脑已经无法思考这方面的事情了。  
从下体流出的体液一并落在了他的腹部，与体表温度的落差传来的凉感也告诉了他这点。结束后他的双腿脱力般滑落在被子上，头歪向一侧，搂住对方的手臂也落在身体两侧，连握紧的力气都已失去。  
相比一开始就接受着刺激的带土，卡卡西还需要一段时间才能释放。带土看上去已经是一副筋疲力尽的模样，随时都会睡去。卡卡西伸手握住了带土的手，两人十指相扣。  
“抱歉，再陪我一会吧。之后就可以睡过去了哦。”他温柔地轻吻带土。  
“没关系……做你喜欢做的事就好。”  
带土的声音很弱，但很开心。那是听上去令人无比心动的可爱话语。  
“唔……！”  
本来以为要再花一段时间，卡卡西再次被带土的不自觉的引诱煽动。他也开始剧烈喘息，眼前的视线变得有些模糊，不过仍能看清带土微笑着的注视。很快卡卡西也达到顶点，那一刻他呼出了声音。  
——喜欢你。  
他们的双手仍相扣，因为释放而一瞬间的虚脱让卡卡西俯身趴在了带土怀里。在他仍在将新鲜空气送进肺部时，耳边已经传来了有规律的呼吸声。带土已经睡了过去。卡卡西苦笑了一下。  
……不知道他有没有听见呢。

将充斥着泛白体液的橡胶套从已经回归普通状态的下体上取下，卡卡西将它打了个结丢进垃圾桶。接着他开始收拾现场，比如拿湿毛巾擦拭一遍带土的身体，顺便抹去残留在身上的体液，以及整理好被丢在一旁的衣服。带土睡得很熟，四肢不曾动弹，被擦拭时也很放松。屋外的蝉鸣声仍然很响，让卡卡西觉得烦躁。只是现在已经没有一开始那样热得令人无法忍受了。  
等到一切都整理好后，一阵疲劳感席卷而来。在那之前还有运动后的口渴。于是他强拖着步子走到厨房的冰箱里看有什么能喝。几乎没有什么东西的冰箱里放着一壶棕色的麦茶，对于孩子来说只是最寡淡无味的饮料。不过对于不喜甜的卡卡西来说倒是正好。  
在透明的玻璃杯里倒上半杯，他端着杯子回到了房间。在这种炎热的天气中喝上一杯微苦的麦茶无论何时都是不错的选择，而现在因为活动而感到疲劳的身体与大脑都因此得到降温。  
“呼——真是热情不减的太阳。”  
他看了眼仍然熟睡的带土，微笑了一下。将杯中剩余的茶一饮而尽后，他也躺到了带土身边，享受着一个平静的午休。

*  
再次睁开眼睛已经是晚上，无论是太阳还是热气都消失不见。带土的手臂搭在了自己的胸口，传来一阵压迫感。  
卡卡西斜眼看了看带土，他的表情从下午的精疲力尽变成了一直以来的傻瓜模样。看来是休息的不错。他把那只越界的手臂抬起来放回带土自己的身上。这个动作让带土醒了过来。他缓缓睁眼，看到了卡卡西正看着他，流露出了短暂的疑惑。  
“醒了吗？”  
卡卡西看着带土眯着眼，花了一段时间才理解了情况。  
“啊，嗯。”  
“感觉怎么样？有没有不舒服？”  
“嗯……又不是第一次，就别再问这种问题了……”带土脸又红了起来，“还是那样啦，屁股有点痛……”  
“这样啊。嗯，我本来还准备出去买冰淇淋吃——不过看这个情况是出不去……”  
“要去要去！这么热当然要吃冰淇淋了！马上走吧，要不然商店要关门了！”  
带土一翻身站了起来，一把抓起已经被卡卡西叠好放在一边的t裇套在身上。  
“这不是一副完全没事的样子吗……”卡卡西看着对方几分钟内准备就绪并且开始催促自己的样子如此想到。  
屋外的温度比屋内要低，夜晚给人以凉爽的感觉。带土的步伐轻快，向着便利店进发。卡卡西则看着带土，有一搭没一搭地回着他的话。  
“真的没事吗？”卡卡西小声地问道。  
“……都说了没事啦，你不用那么担心。有事的话我就会说了。”  
“嗯……这倒也是。”  
带土拉起卡卡西的手，向前跑去。“你看，便利店还开着哦！我想吃香草的……”  
卡卡西被拉力带着向前跑去。他也施力握住了带土。  
“随便吃什么都可以哦，我请客。”  
“真的吗！太好了！”  
当带土在巧克力口味与香草口味间纠结时，卡卡西把两种都拿了出来付了钱。  
“都是我想吃的……你没关系吗？”  
“没关系哦——就是因为带土都想吃才买的。……慢点吃，都是给你的。”  
“这怎么行，”带土咬了一口冰淇淋，“明明是你想出来买的。”  
卡卡西扶住带土的脸，与他接了个短暂的吻。“这样就行了吧？”  
带土愣了愣，接着报以他一个灿烂的笑容。  
“嗯！”  
少年的纯净感情在明亮的月光下熠熠生辉。  
从带土舌尖传来的那股甜味也变得可以接受，转而成为了幸福的味道，在舌尖融化。  
看着那个笑容，卡卡西也笑了起来。

fin.


End file.
